Talent Show: The Ultimate Breakup
by RC Williams
Summary: Ron catches his girlfriend, Zita, cheating on him not once but twice. He previously signed up for a talent show and he'll still perform. What will happen at the show? Read and review people.
1. Zita's on the Chopping Block

Here I am again with another story, I have so many ideas that it iscrazy. But anyway, I hope you'll like this one as well. If not, you know what to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other character on the show. They belong to Disney.

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Talent Show: The Ultimate Breakup

Chapter One- Zita's on the Chopping Block

"I can't believe that I caught her cheating KP." 19 year-old Ron Stoppable exclaimed to his best friend.

"That is seriously messed up Ron. You didn't do anything to cause her to cheat on you." 19 year-old Kim Possible told her best friend since childhood. "What are you going to do, Ron?"

"I'm still going to compete in the talent show, but I'm going to change my song choice." The blonde replied.

"Wait a minute… You're not going to do the 'Naked Mole Rap', Ron?" Kim asked.

"I'll do that at the next talent show. Right now, I've got this song I'm going to sing at the show for this occasion." Ron said.

"Whoa, you can sing?" Kim asked.

"It's not all that good, but I can sing a little bit." Ron said.

"Sing something for me." Kim commanded.

Ron took a deep breath and sung a few notes for Kim. She stood there slack-jawed. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Ron, you really can sing." She said.

"Yeah I know. And a certain girlfriend of mine is going to learn that the hard way. She's been cheating on me since day one and now it's time for her to know." Ron said.

"Okay, Ron please, be gentle with her." Kim said.

_Oh, I'll be gentle with her alright. Like she's been gentle with me._ Ron thought. "Okay, I'll be gentle." He said.

"Good cause I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later." Kim said.

"Oh trust me on this, I will not regret my actions. I'll surprise her at the talent show, KP." Ron said.

Ron then got up and went to get a glass of water. Kim thought _what is he going to do to her? What are his true intentions? I really hope that he doesn't do something to that he'll regret later._ Ron soon came back holding a glass of water in his hand. He was humming a few notes trying to get the pitch down right.

He took a sip of water to keep his throat from become dry from the constant singing he was doing. Kim looked at her blonde-haired best friend and asked, "So what is the name of the song that you're going to sing at the talent show?"

"The name of the song is called _Girl_ by K-Ci and JoJo." Ron replied.

"I bet it sounds really pretty." Kim said.

"Yeah it does, actually. You have to listen to it in order to understand it." Ron said. "And during my performance, Zita will understand it as well."

Ron has an innocent smile on his face for in fact that his girlfriend didn't cheat on him once but two times. Kim looked at Ron with a worried look on her face. "Should I come back in a little while?" The redhead said.

"Nah. I'm just about done practicing." Ron said.

"Okay." Kim said.

Ron finished his practice session and got dressed. "Wanna go out to eat?" He asked his redhead best friend.

"Sure. I'm really starving right now." Kim said.

The two friends left the house and went to the nearest restaurant for lunch. Ron is still going the lyrics to the song in his head making sure that he has everything right. For when its time for the talent show, he will be at his best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll make up for it later. It's getting close to the talent show and just what exactly does Ron have in store for Zita. Stay tuned. Until then, RC.

Next chapter: Zita Tries to Make Amends


	2. Zita Tries to Make Amends

Here's chapter two. Zita is trying to talk to Ron but he's trying to practice. So they finally talk and what will they say to each other.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Two- Zita Tires to Make Amends

It's a couple of hours before the talent show and Ron is making a last few finishing touches on the song making sure that everything goes well. After rehearsing, Ron goes into the kitchen for a glass of water when his girlfriend, Zita Flores, a 21-year old Hispanic beauty, comes in and tried to start a conversation with him.

"Hey sweetie." Zita said. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Just rehearsing trying to make sure that everything is straight." The blonde replied.

"Oh that's good." Zita said.

Ron noticed that she's trying to stall. "Zita, you know that was messed up right?" He asked.

"Ron, it wasn't what it seemed." The Hispanic beauty replied.

"Zita, don't play with me. You cheated on me with Brick Flagg of all people!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, I'm sorry." Zita said trying to get Ron to forgive her.

"You damn right you're sorry. But it's okay, I have a surprise for you during my performance." The blonde said.

A smile has broadened of the Hispanic's features. "What kind of surprise, Ronnie-kins?" Zita asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you right now. You'll have to wait until my performance, sweetheart." Ron said.

"Is it something good?" the Hispanic asked.

"Trust me, you're going to love it." The blonde said as an evil smile crept across his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Zita asked.

"Nothing just had a good thought." Ron said.

"What kind of thought?" Zita asked.

"Oh, just wanting a kiss from a lovely girl." Ron said.

Zita didn't have to think long about that comment. "Oh, that's a good thought. And since I'm the only lovely girl here, that must mean that you would like a kiss from me." She said as she wrapped her arms around her blonde boyfriend.

Zita gently brushed her soft lips across Ron's. She moved Ron to the chair and broke the kiss. She gently pushed him down in the chair and straddled him. She started kissing him passionately, but then Ron broke the kiss. He looked at his girlfriend and said, "Baby, as much as I would like to have you on top of me and enjoy the attention, but I have got to go get ready for the talent show."

"Okay." Zita said sadly.

Zita didn't move for a few seconds and Ron finally said, "With my last statement said, would you mind getting off my lap please?"

Zita blushed and calmly gets off her blonde-haired boyfriend. Ron gets up and goes to his room to get ready for the show. On the way there, he thought _I love Zita true enough, but I can't take anymore of her cheating. I have to do this otherwise she's going to keep cheating. The bombshell I'm about to drop is going to her me more than her. And it could change our lives forever._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Again, I apologize for the short chapter, but I didn't think that what I write would be so short. I would have been better off thinking as I go. But anyway...

Oh boy. It looks like that the news he's going to deliver will not be good. What will happen at the talent show? Stay tuned... Until then... RC

Next chapter: Talent Show Time, Getting Ready Backstage


	3. Getting Ready Backstage

Back again... I know, I know two short chapters straight. And this doesn't get any longer as well. Another short chapter coming your way. Read and review.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Three- Talent Show Time, Getting Ready Backstage

As soon as Ron and Zita entered the backstage area, they run across Ron's best friend, Kim. Zita greeted Kim and left the area. Kim and Ron hugged each other and Kim asked, So Ron, you ready to go?"

"I still have a lot to go over and I'm a little nervous as well." Ron said.

"Don't be nervous. Take a deep breath and let the words come to you." Kim told her blonde best friend.

"Okay, KP. I'll do just that." Ron said.

"What about Zita?" Kim asked.

"What about her?" Ron said.

"Are you still going to do that?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, and get this. She tried to make up with me earlier. I went for it but I still have to do this though." He said.

"Okay, remember. Be gentle with her." Kim reminded him.

"Sure thing, KP." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

The emcee on the stage had started the show and told everybody to take his or her seats. Kim looked through the curtain and looked back at Ron. "That's my cue. I'll be cheering for you. So go out there and break a leg." She said while hugging her best friend again.

"Okay." He said.

Kim left the backstage area and Ron started warming up. As he was doing so, Zita approached him. Ron saw her and said, "Hey Zita, where did you run off to?"

"Oh, there was something I had to do and someone I had to talk to. Plus I had ran into an old friend of mine." Zita said.

"Well I have a 15 minutes until I go on. So I got to rehearse some more. I'll see you in a little bit." Ron said.

"Okay sweetie." Zita said. She then leaned in and kissed him gently. "Good luck and break a leg, baby."

"Thanks sweetie." Ron said.

Zita left the backstage area and ran into Brick Flagg. He approached her and asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, let's go out in the lobby. I don't want anybody to listen in on our conversation." Zita said.

Her and Brick went out in the lobby and started talking. And pretty soon, old habits die-hard and things started heating up. Meanwhile backstage, Ron is still a little nervous. _Man this is crazy._ He thought. He calms down and sang a couple of lines to the song. He tried his best but his voice cracked because of the dryness.

_I need some water._ He thought. _Now where's the closest water fountain? Out in the lobby I think. Yeah that's it. _And he left for the lobby. He went to the lobby doors and heard his girlfriend moaning. _That can't be Zita, could it?_ He thought. He peeked through the glass and sure enough it was her, and Brick together again.

_Now I have a proof to do this. Thanks for making my decision so much easier, Zita. _He thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man, not again.She did it to him once again. Maybe now Ron will step up and do what he has to do. You don't blame him... do you? What do you think will happen? Stay tuned for the answer... Until then, RC

Next Chapter: Busted... Yet Again


	4. Busted Yet Again

Again with another short chapter. I would have been better offdoing my method. Think as I go. That seemed to make the chapters longer. I think that is what I'll do from now on. Anyway, as you read in the last chapter, Ron caught Zita cheating yet again. What will happen?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains mild language. You have been warned.

Chapter Four- Busted Yet Again

Ron busted through the doors and surprised them, catching them in the act. "You know what the sad thing is…" he started. "The sad thing is that I still love you Zita." Ron went back to the backstage area before she could stop him.

Ron immediately went to find Kim to tell her the news. Kim looked up and saw her best friend with tears in his eyes. "What wrong, Ron?" She asked.

"Kim, I caught her cheating again." He said sadly.

Kim stood up and walked with him to the backstage area. She hugged him trying to comfort him. _That Bitch! She's crazy to cheat on Ron. He 's too much of a great person to be treated like this. When he finally get the nerve the dump her, then maybe I can get with him._ Kim thought while comforting her best friend.

"Why? Why would she do something like this?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Are you still going to perform?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ron said sadly. "But I'm a little emotional right now. That will probably make the song sound bad."

"Nah. Use your emotions in the song. That'll make it sound better." Kim said.

"Thanks KP. You are a true friend." Ron said while gazing into his best friend emerald eyes.

Just then out of nowhere, Kim leaned in and gently brushed her lips against her friend's. He looked at her surprised after breaking the kiss. "KP, what was that for?" He asked.

"Just felt like the right thing to do. Besides you needed it anyway after what you just seen." Kim said.

The emcee just finished announcing another person of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for Miss Bonnie Rockwaller." The audience applauded loudly making Ron even more nervous.

"Will Ron Stoppable please report to the stage?" The emcee said.

"That's your cue, Ron. And remember what I said use your emotions. Now go out there and knock them dead." Kim said.

"I'm still a little nervous about this KP." Ron said.

"Don't be. Just think back to what you just saw." Kim said.

"Yeah you're right. I will never forgive Zita for this!" He exclaimed as he walked to the stage.

Zita quickly ran back to the stage area in hoping to catch up with Ron. She succeeded but Ron had his game face on. "Good luck." She said.

Ron didn't respond to her comment. "I'll be out in the audience then." She said as she quickly left the area. _I can do this. Just remember what she did to you. _He thought. He reached over and grabbed a chair hoping that the emcee will hurry up already.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brr... did it just get cold in here or is it just me? What a way to stay focused huh? Giving his girlfriend the "cold shoulder" treatment. Do you guys blame him? I sure as hell don't but anyway... Stay tuned to this story cause... Ron is performing in the next chapter. What will happen? Until then, RC

Next Chapter: The Performance


	5. The Performance

And here it is... the performance in this chapter. What will happen? What will Ron's surprise to Zita will be? You know what to do...

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible characters belong to Disney. The song in this chapter belong to its rightful artists and labels. I don't own squat but this story.

Chapter Five- The Performance

It's time for Ron to perform and he's going over everything in his head. _Use your emotions and think back to what Zita just did._ He thought and repeated to himself over and over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our next performer, Ron Stoppable!" The emcee said.

_Okay it's time to go on._ He thought. Ron walked out on the stage with a chair in his hand. He opens the chair and sat it in the middle of the floor. The crowd was murmuring about Ron's actions but he didn't care right now. He grabbed the microphone and said, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. The song I was intending on doing today, I will not be performing." The audience murmuring again and Ron continued. "Instead, I will sing a song to a special lady in my life, my girlfriend, Miss Zita Flores. Zita could you come up on the stage please?"

She happily goes on the stage and stood by Ron. "Have a seat, please." He tells her. Zita sits down and crosses her legs. He looked at the sound tech person and nodded cueing him to start the song. The intro was playing and he said, "Baby, I've been thinking about a way to tell you this so this song will help me. Now listen to the words carefully."

He stood in front of Zita and also said, "Zita, I love you so much, but you've hurt me too many times and now it's going to pain me to say this…" Ron takes a deep breath and started to sing the first verse.

_Baby I was willing to give you all of my love_

_Baby I was willing to give you all of my time_

_Just so we could be together_

_And share a love to last forever, baby_

_The best thing you came and said to me_

_That we should spend some time apart_

_Why did you go and do that?_

_Baby I just can't take it_

_If you don't want me, tell me_

After the first verse, Zita mouthed, 'I do want you.' But Ron kept singing.

_Girl_

_If you don't really love me_

_Just let me know, you will see_

_On my way I'll surely be_

_Girl _

_If you don't really love me_

_Just let me go, let me be_

_So I can find someone to love me_

_Ba Ba Ba Ba Bada_

_Ba Ba Ba Ba Bada_

_Ba Ba Ba Ba Bada_

_Why did you do this to me?_

_Ba Ba Ba Ba Bada_

_Ba Ba Ba Ba Bada_

_Ba Ba Ba Ba Bada_

_Why did you do this to me?_

_What kind of man do you think that I am?_

_To let you play with my heart_

_What kind of fool do you take me for baby?_

Ron looked Zita in her eyes and sang with force…

_I just won't stand for it anymore_

_Girl_

_If you don't really love me_

_Just let me know, you will see_

_On my way I'll surely be_

_Girl _

_If you don't really love me_

_Just let me go, let me be_

_So I can find someone to love me_

_Girl_

_Tell me do you want me_

_I gotta know right now_

_Tell me right now, girl_

_Girl_

_I've been your fool_

_Too long for you_

_And I can't wait…anymore_

During the first half of the third verse, Zita mouthed 'I do want you.' Ron looked at her again and kept singing.

_Girl_

_If you don't really love me_

_Just let me know, you will see_

_On my way I'll surely be_

_Girl _

_If you don't really love me_

_Just let me go, let me be_

_So I can find someone to love me_

_Girl_

_If you don't really love me_

_Just let me know, you will see_

_On my way I'll surely be_

_Girl _

_If you don't really love me_

_Just let me go, let me be_

_So I can find someone to love me, girl_

He ended the song by saying, "Baby, I love you but this relationship is over!" He then places the microphone in Zita's lap and walked off the stage. The audience gave him a standing ovation and Zita now realizing that Ron embarrassed her and ended their relationship on the stage. She quickly got up and ran after him trying and hoping to savage their relationship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oohh... that's gotta hurt. What a way to end a relationship, huh? So my question to you guys is... Do you blame Ron for dumping and embarrassing Zita like that? But anyway.. their relationship is over and they went backstage where Ron really lets her have it. To find out what happen, stay tuned. Until then... RC

Next chapter: Blowup Backstage


	6. Blowup Backstage

In the last chapter, you read that Ron performed his song and dumped Zita on stage embarassing her. Now, we get to the part where she tries to salvage her relationship with him. What happens? What will Ron say to her? Read and review when finished.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains foul language. You have been warned. Believe me it's critical.

Chapter Six- Blowup Backstage

Zita finally caught up with Ron backstage saying, "Ron, wait please!" She tried to hug him but he snatched away from her and said, "Whatever you have to say to me, you can save it cause I don't want to hear it."

"Ron, please! Don't do this! I'm sorry! Please don't break up with me! I love you!" the Hispanic beauty said through tears.

"You're sorry." He said in a cold voice. "You know what, you're right. You're sorry…" he trailed off. He inched his face to hers and said in an even colder voice, "A sorry excuse for a girlfriend. I don't know why I put up with your cheating."

Zita began to cry even more at Ron's words. She tried to hug him again but this time he snatched away hard and said, "Don't. You. Touch. Me."

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please, don't break up with me. I won't cheat again." Zita said while her voice was cracking.

"You damn right you won't do it again." Ron said. "And besides, you aren't sorry. If I take you back right now, you'll just go and do it again and again and I'm not taking your shit anymore."

"I'm sorry Ron, please don't do this!" Zita exclaimed.

Ron scoffed at that comment and said, "You wasn't sorry when you cheated on me just then. So why in God's green earth should I believe that BS."

"Because, I love you Ron." Zita said.

"Bullshit!" Ron said.

"I do. I really do love you." Zita said.

"If you did, you wouldn't have cheated. If I did that to you, you'd probably do the same thing that I'm doing right now." Ron said.

Zita was crying her eyes out at Ron's brutal words. "I'm sorry." She said.

"No you're not. You wasn't sorry when you did that… THREE… STRAIGHT… TIMES!" He exclaimed.

She tried to hug him again but he pushed her back and said, "Don't touch me, Zita! I'm not going to say that again."

"But…" She said.

"But what!" He said.

"…" Zita was speechless. She couldn't think of two words to say but 'I'm sorry' "I didn't mean to hurt you." She said.

"Well, you did hurt me. So, since you cheated on me three times I'll say this. You know what they say in baseball right?" He asked.

Zita nodded but stayed quiet. "Three strikes…" He started.

Zita tried one last attempt in saving her relationship with the angry blonde. She quickly threw her arms around him and planted a desperate kiss on Ron. Ron quickly pushed her away and wiped his lips off. "Three strikes and you're out. Goodbye, Zita."

"Please don't say goodbye, Ron." Zita said. "I still love you." She planted another desperate kiss on Ron and he shoved her back hard. "Get. Out. Of. My. Face." He said. "Your kisses don't have any affect on me anymore. I don't feel anything from them. Now leave!" He said.

Zita turned around and left the backstage area with her head down and tears running down her face. She went out into the lobby area and cried her eyes out thinking _He dumped me! Oh God, he dumped me!_ _What am I going to do now?_

Kim saw Zita walked past her and thought, _Poor Zita. But she had that coming to her. I would have done the same thing to her if I was Ron but I would have made it worse. I better go check on Ron._ The redhead went to the backstage area and saw Ron standing up with his head down. _I think he's taking this harder than Zita. What can I do to help him?_ Kim went to Ron and gently rubbed his back saying, "It's okay, just let it out. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, KP." Ron said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man, talking about brutal. Would you guys did the same thing? I sure would have, but I would have use some words that little kids shouldn't hear. You guys know what to do, Until then, RC

Next chapter: Comfort Zone


	7. Comfort Zone

As you read in the last chapter, Ron brutally dumped Zita. Kim comes back and tries to comfort her best friend.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven- Comfort Zone

Kim went to Ron and gently rubbed his back saying, "It's okay, just let it out. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, KP." Ron said.

He turned around and immediately hugged Kim and began to cry his eyes out. "There, there. I'm here for you." Kim said.

"This hurts. It really hurts." Ron said between sobs.

"I know. I went through it once. I know how you feel." Kim said trying to comfort him. "Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Go where?" he asked. "The show's not over. They have to announce the winner."

"This will only take a second, more like ten minutes." Kim said.

"Okay." Ron said. They broke the hug and Kim led Ron to the closet to the back of the auditorium. She opened the door and gestured that Ron goes in first. He quickly wiped his eyes and looked at the opening curiously.

"Are you sure about this, KP?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kim asked.

Ron walked in the closet and Kim followed him closing the door. Ron stood there with his head down and was about to start back crying when Kim hugged him and gently placed her lips on his.

Kim's idea is the gently get his mind off the breakup that Zita and him just went through. And so far, it's working and Ron began to kiss her back. _Good Ron, just let good ol' Kim take your mind off of your breakup._ She thought. It started off as a gentle kiss and then things started to get hot and heavy. Hands were roaming, tongues intertwined, groping, moaning, kissing.

Then Kim gets an idea to really help her best friend gets his mind of off his now ex-girlfriend. During the kiss, she takes one of his hands and places it in her shirt allowing Ron to cop a feel. Ron quickly broke the kiss and looked at Kim with shocked eyes.

"Umm… Kim, do you know where my hand is at?" The blonde asked his redhead friend.

"Ron, relax. I'm trying to help you." Kim said.

Ron thought about it. _After all the things that her and me have been through,_ _she's just going to let me feel her up like this? Hell, why didn't she think of this sooner? Kim, you're a true friend._

"Okay. I'll go along with it. But this kinda feel akweird though." He said.

"I know, but this is the only thing that I could think of in a short period of time." The redhead said.

Kim quickly placed her lips back on her blonde best friends stopping him from responding to her comment. Minutes after the closet comfort zone, the teens emerge from the closet and headed back to the backstage area. "So how do you feel now?" Kim asked.

"I feel a lot better. Maybe now I can focus on winning this thing." Ron said.

"Shh…the emcee is about to announce the winner." Kim said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we had a great competition this afternoon. So let's give all of our performers a great big round of applause cause they were excellent." The audience started applauding and then stopped.

"But as you know, we can have only one winner. And today's winner is…" the emcee trailed off as he opened the envelope.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is…"

* * *

And Cut! Sorry didn't wanna announce the winner just yet. Make you guys wait and think who it's going to be. So you guys know what to do, Until then RC 

Next Chapter: The Results


	8. The Results

And now here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for. They may shock you.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter.

Chapter Eight- The Results

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is…"

Ron is nervously waiting on the results as well as the rest of the performers.

"It's a tie between two people. These two will face off in tiebreaker to determine the winner. Now when I call your name, please report to the stage." The emcee said.

The audience gasped as well as the performers. Now the performers will have to hope that their name is the one of the two that will be called.

"The first name that will be in the tiebreaker is…"

The audience remained silent as well as the performer waiting on the emcee to hurry.

"Bonnie Rockwaller."

The audience applauded as Bonnie made her way to the stage with a broad grin on her face. A lady out in the crowd yelled, "That's my girl! Way to go, Bon-Bon!" Bonnie blushed as she heard her nickname called out. _Mom, do you have to do that every time?_ She thought.

"Okay the final contestant is…"

The audience quieted down again and began to wait in anticipation. "Ron Stoppable!"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he calmly walked out on the stage. The audience stood up for Ron. Ron looked out at the audience as they stood up. _Gosh, I guess my performance was great. _He thought.

"Okay, you two have 30 minutes to prepare your next act. And this time you can pick anybody to help you." The emcee said.

Just then Bonnie though of a person who will help her win this contest. Ron looked off stage and mouthed to Kim, 'Will you help me?' Kim nodded. Bonnie thought of an idea and quickly ran off stage towards the lobby area. While out in the lobby, she came across Ron's now ex-girlfriend, Zita.

"Zita, I'm going to need your help in winning this contest." Bonnie said while approaching the sadden Hispanic female.

"Why do you need _my_ help, Bonnie?" Zita asked.

"Well, when they announced the winner, it had ended up being a tie. And now there will be a tiebreaker competition. They picked two people for it and I was one of them." Bonnie said.

"And who's the other one?" Zita asked.

"Your now ex-boyfriend, Ron." Bonnie said.

"To answer your question from earlier, yes I would like to help you." Zita said with an angry look.

"Good. Now I've already picked out a dance routine but the catch is that we have a half-hour to prepare." Bonnie said.

_I'll show him for dumping me and publicly humiliating me on stage._ The bitter Hispanic thought.

"Come on Zita, we don't have much time." The teal-eyed beauty said.

"Coming." Zita said.

Meanwhile backstage…

"Kim, will you help me in this tiebreaker?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Of course, I will. So what do you have picked out for us?" Kim asked.

"How well can you sing?" Ron asked.

"I'm no Alicia Keyes, but I'll give it a shot." Kim said.

"Okay. It's lucky for me that I've learned another song on this CD." Ron said.

"What's the name of it, Ron?" Kim asked.

"_Down with Me._" Ron said.

"Okay. So what do I have to do?" Kim asked.

"Okay, I'll sing the first verse since I've already know it. You sing the second verse and then we sing the final verse together. So put your heart into it." Ron said.

"Okay. I'm ready." Kim said.

"Great. Cause knowing Bonnie, she'll do anything to win this thing." Ron said.

"I know. So what are the lyrics to this?" Kim asked.

"Hold on. I'll go get a sheet of paper and a pencil." Ron said.

He left and quickly came back and pencil and paper in his hand. He quickly scribbled the lyrics on the paper. Kim took the paper and started memorize the words which didn't take to long.

"What about the notes?" Kim asked.

"I have the CD. Here, listen to it and try to memorize the notes." Ron said.

Kim took the CD and CD player from Ron and listen to the song that they were going to sing. While listening to it, she started humming some of the notes. She figured that if she couldn't it the notes, she would ad lib it. After finally memorizing the song, Kim and Ron started rehearsing and during it Kim sang her heart and she sounded like an angel.

Ron was surprised at how good Kim can sing. "Wow Kim, I didn't know that you could sing like that."

Kim blushed at her blonde-haired friends' comment. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, in the lobby…

Bonnie and Zita were trying their best to learn the routine but it wasn't working. Finally, Zita got frustrated.

"I can't do this, Bonnie." She said.

"Why not?" the brunette asked while glaring at her partner.

"I have two left feet. I can't do this routine. Could we please do something else?" Zita asked.

"Okay, okay. We'll do something else." Bonnie said. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Can you sing?" Zita asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Bonnie said.

"Well…" Zita said.

After telling Bonnie the idea, she agreed whole-heartedly. "That sounds like a great idea, let's get started."

* * *

It figured Bonnie was going to use Zita to beat Ron. And why is Zita so angry at Ron? It wasn't her fault that he dumped her. But anyway... It looks like things are about to heat up so stay tuned... Until then, RC

Next chapter: Bonnie's Performance


	9. Bonnie's Performance

Alright guys, here is Bonnie tiebreaker performance. Who will win the tiebreaker? Read and see. You know what to do people.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter

Chapter Nine- Bonnie's Performance

After rehearsing for the half hour time limit, Bonnie and Zita thought they sounded well enough to win. The emcee started walking out on the stage…

"Will Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller please report to the stage." The emcee announced.

Ron came from backstage after rehearsing with Kim and Bonnie came from the lobby after rehearsing with Zita. They both stood on stage with serious looks on their faces.

"Okay. Time is now up. Are you guys ready?" The emcee asked.

They both nodded. "Okay. This is what we're going to do. I'm going to flip a coin and Miss Rockwaller I want you to call it." The emcee said.

Bonnie nodded. The emcee flipped a coin. "Heads." Bonnie called. The coin came down and landed head side up. Bonnie smiled at making the right choice.

"Okay Miss Rockwaller, will you go first or second?" the emcee asked.

"I'll go first." Bonnie said.

"And who did you pick to help you?" the emcee asked.

"I've picked a special person who will help me win this. I've selected Ron's ex, Miss Zita Flores." Bonnie said with a smirk on her face.

Ron was shocked at who she picked. _Zita of all people, I knew that little conniving bitch would pick her. But I'm not going to worry._ Ron thought.

Zita came out of the lobby and approached the stage. "Miss Flores, are you ready?" the emcee asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's do this." Zita said with confidence.

"Okay then let's gets started." The emcee said.

While the emcee walked away, Zita and Ron exchanged glances. _Ron you shouldn't have dumped me. Now you will lose this contest._ Zita thought.

Ron walked off the stage and went back to the backstage area. He soon found Kim and told her what happened. "I can't believe Bonnie would stoop low to win." Kim said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ron said.

"Are you worried?" Kim asked.

"No, this is just a contest." Ron said.

Kim has a look of concern on her face. She hopes that she doesn't mess this up for her friend. Meanwhile on the stage…

The music comes in and Bonnie sang her verse. She was singing it smoothly and with confidence. After both girls sang the chorus to the song, it was Zita's turn. She looked over at Ron and sang every single word with force. After singing the chorus and ad libbing a few words here at there, the song was over and Zita took over the microphone.

"Ron, I know I haven't been a good girlfriend in the past. I apologize for hurting you and I wouldn't do something like that again. Please take me back and I'll never, ever cheat on you again." The Hispanic said. "I know you're probably thinking, 'She's lost her damn mind if she thinking that Ron would take her back.' But you're right, I want to start over and start something new. I don't want to lose our friendship cause I care about you so much. Please, just think about it."

Zita ended her little speech. The audience applauded at the fact that she was finish with her speech. The performance overall was great. Bonnie and Zita walked off the stage and sat in the audience waiting for Ron's turn to perform. Zita looked over at Bonnie and asked, "Do you think that he'll take me back?"

"I don't know, but he would be a fool not to." Bonnie replied.

Zita smiled at the comment. As both of them sat in the audience, the emcee came out and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller and Miss Zita Flores. Let's give them a hand for an excellent performance. And Miss Flores, let's just hope that he does take you back."

Zita blushed at the comment as the emcee continues on, "And now there will be a 5-minute break as we get ready for the final performance."

As the audience got up and started filing out, Ron and Kim stayed in the backstage area and went through the song once more before the performance. Zita got up and went to the backstage area looking for Ron. She succeeded in finding Ron. She calmly walked up to him and said, "I know you don't want to see me right now but I really need to get this off of my chest."

Ron and Kim stopped for a minute and gave Zita their full attention. "Okay you have my attention, go ahead and talk." Ron said.

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for it. You probably won't take me back for what I did and I understand that. At least in your heart all you could do is forgive me. I just want you to know that I still love you and that we could still be friends." The Hispanic finished.

"Ron, what do you have to say to that?" Kim asked.

"Nothing. I'm not going to say anything right now." Ron said.

Zita nodded and walked away. _I guess that he has gotten over me for cheating on him. I don't blame him for doing that._ The Hispanic beauty thought.

"So you just going to let her walk away like that?" Kim asked.

"Kim, we just broke up. We both need some time to think and besides it's time for us to go on." Ron said.

The emcee walked out on stage. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, here's our last performer of the evening, Ron Stoppable."

* * *

Bonnie's performance was excellent. It looks like that Ron will have to pull a rabbit out of his ass in order to win.What song will he perform? How well will Kim do? Stay tuned... Until then RC

Next Chapter: Ron and Kim's Performance


	10. Ron and Kim's Performance

And here's the final performance of the contest.Who will win? You know what to do people.

Disclaimer: See Chapter Five

No warnings in this chapter

Chapter Ten- Ron and Kim's Performance

The emcee walked out on stage. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, here's our last performer of the evening, Ron Stoppable."

Ron walked out on stage. "Okay Ron. Who did you select to help you in this tiebreaker performance?" The emcee asked.

"I've selected my life long friend, Kim Possible." Ron said.

"Okay, Kim will you join us please?" The emcee asked.

Kim walked on the stage quickly. "Are you ready, Miss Possible?" The emcee asked.

Kim nodded. The emcee walked off the stage as the intro started playing. Then during the intro Ron said, "Kim you've been there for me through thick and thin, ups and downs, happiness and sadness. So, what I'm saying is that. I want us to be more than friends. And I'm asking you are that are you down with me for life? You have so far, so why not make it forever." After his speech Ron sang the first verse…

_I've been looking at a photograph of the time_

_When life was so much simpler_

_Didn't have a lot of things in life that wasn't much_

_But we sure had some fun_

_Looking back on the things that you appreciate everyday_

_The joy, the pain, and the laughter_

_It kinda makes you wish that we were_

_Still in love, love, love… (So what…)_

_What I'm tryna say to you_

_Is that I'm still in love with you_

_And I want a second try… _

_And what…_

_And what I wanna hear from you_

_Is that you feel the same way too_

_And that you're down with me…_

_You're down with me…_

_You're down with me for life_

_Ooh yeah yeah_

_Ooh yeah yeah_

_You're down with me for life_

After Ron sang the first verse, Kim started in on the second…

I've been thinking about the arguments that we've had 

_That now seemed oh so petty…_

_Looking back on things that makes you feel kinda dumb_

_We've wasted so much time…_

_Look around you must appreciate everything_

_Our lives are full of blessings…_

_Kinda makes you wanna go back_

_And again in time… (What…)_

_What I'm tryna say to you_

_Is that I'm still in love with you_

_And I want a second try… _

_And what…_

_And what I wanna hear from you_

_Is that you feel the same way too_

_And that you're down with me…_

_You're down with me…_

_You're down with me for life (Are you down with me?)_

_Ooh yeah yeah_

_Ooh yeah yeah_

_You're down with me for life_

Both of them took turns singing the next verse…

_I wanna write a brand new song_

_About you and I_

_Of how we got through all of the storms_

_How we survive _

_Yeah… we make things right……… And what… _

Both are now ad libbing through the chorus. During the key change, both Kim and Ron began to tear up

_What I'm tryna say to you_

_Is that I'm still in love with you_

_And I want a second try… _

_And what…_

_And what I wanna hear from you_

_Is that you feel the same way too_

_And that you're down with me…_

_You're down with me…_

_You're down with me for life_

_Ooh yeah yeah_

_Ooh yeah yeah_

_Said you're down with me for life_

_Ooh yeah yeah _

_Ooh yeah yeah oh yeah _

_You're down with me for life…_

_Ooh yeah yeah_

_Ooh yeah yeah oh yeah_

_I said you're down with me for life_

After both sang the last line, the audience gave them a standing ovation. The audience were clapping, whistling, and cheering. Ron immediately went and hugged his best friend.

They walked off stage and the emcee came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it once more for Ron Stoppable and Miss Kim Possible." The audience went crazy once again. "Man, oh man. If we went by audience response, Ron would have won but we have to go by the judges."

Meanwhile backstage…

"This is going to be close. I just know it." Ron said.

"Don't worry. You did your best. That's al that matters." Kim said.

"I hope you're right." Ron said.

The emcee received an envelope from the judges off stage. He opened it and then said, "Will the contestants please report to the stage?" Bonnie and Zita came on first followed by Kim and Ron. "First off I would like to congratulate both of the contestants and partners in an outstanding tiebreaker performance. But as we all know, there must be a winner in the competition." The emcee said.

Both groups stood in anticipation waiting for the judges' decision. The emcee opened the envelope and read… "Ladies and gentlemen, today's winners are…"

* * *

And CUT! I hate to do this yet again but I didn't want to announce the winner right away. Who will win? Stay tuned Until then RC 

Next Chapter: Tiebreaker Results and Shocking Question


	11. Tiebreaker Results and Shocking Question

And here's the conclusion of this story. I had fun writing it. You guys know what to do. I'm starting back on Play Date Aftermath.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: Bad words usage in this chapter. You have been warned.

Chapter Eleven- Tiebreaker Results and Shocking Question

Both groups stood in anticipation waiting for the judges' decision. The emcee opened the envelope and read… "Ladies and gentlemen, today's winners are…"

Both groups held their breath wanting the emcee to hurry with the results. "By an unanimous decision… the winners are… Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Kim and Ron were shocked that they won the contest. The audience went crazy for the judges making a right decision. Bonnie was shocked at the announcement and then was angry.

"What… the… FUCK!" She yelled.

"I see that somebody's annoyed." Kim said to Ron.

Then Bonnie unleashed her anger on Zita. "This is YOUR fault that I lose this damn contest."

"My fault? No sweetheart. This isn't my fault at all. I didn't want to do this but you insisted on me helping you to win this thing. So if you want to blame somebody…." The Hispanic trailed off as she inched her face to the brunette's. "Blame… your… self, _puta!_" Zita exclaimed and then walked away from the fuming brunette.

"What did she call me? I don't understand Spanish…" Bonnie said.

"Um… miss… she called you a bitch in Spanish." The emcee whispered in her ear.

"WHAT!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Bonnie then stormed off the stage to find Zita. On the stage, the emcee said, "Will Ron come and receive his trophy for winning the talent show." Ron came out on the stage and received the trophy from the emcee and the audience was cheering. Someone out in the audience yelled, "Speech!"

"Oh, um… wow. I didn't know I was going to win this thing. First I would like to thank you guys for cheering for me. Second, I would like to thank my best friend, Kim Possible, for helping me in my time of need and in this contest. So with that said, Kim will you come out on the stage please?" The blonde said.

The redhead walked out on the stage and stood in front of her friend. The blonde continued. "Kim, I don't know where I would be right now if you wasn't here. I would like to thank you for being my best friend. With that said, I want to ask you something." Ron placed the trophy on the floor and took Kim's hand in his. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked the now shocked redhead.

The audience was just as shocked as Kim. Then the same person that yelled 'Speech' earlier then yelled, "Say yes. What do you have to lose?" Pretty soon the person that had yelled that stepped forward revealing her identity. It was Kim's African-American friend, 21-year-old Monique.

"Monique, what are you doing here?" Kim asked her friend

"First answer Ron's question." Monique said.

"Ron, I would love to be your girlfriend." Kim said to Ron. "But still what are you doing here?"

"I want to see the talent show for myself. Maybe I'll enter next year so Ron get ready for some stiff competition." Monique said.

"Monique, I wouldn't have it any other way." Ron said.

"Boy, you were rockin' that stage. I especially like the part when you dumped Zita during your first performance." Monique said as Ron picked up his first place trophy.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want to do it but catching her cheating again boosted up my confidence to do it." Ron said.

"I would have done the same thing, baby boy." Monique said.

"Let's go Bueno Nacho to celebrate Ron winning the talent show." Kim said.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed.

The trio left the auditorium and went into the lobby where they saw a fuming Bonnie chase after Zita. "I didn't like that comment, bitch." Bonnie yelled. "I'll show a real bitch when I get my hands on you."

The trio laughed at the display of Bonnie's anger and repeat usage of the word. They soon got in Kim's car and went to Bueno Nacho. Life couldn't have gotten any sweeter for Ron Stoppable.

* * *

And this is the end of this story. I hope you guys liked it as I had fun writing it. Like I said, I've started back on Play Date Aftermath. The reason I couldn't push that story more is because of this one. Plus I had a brain freeze on PDA and Ron's Payback. I'll start back on Ron's Payback when I'm done with PDA. Drop a review, until then RC.

This story is now complete.Thanks for taking time out to read it.


End file.
